


Old Pine

by cloudnymphs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, M/M, Romance, was curious about seto not aging ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: There was a reason Seto never aged. On his death bed, Joey figures out why.orSeto visits Joey on his death bed. Some heartfelt truths arise.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Old Pine

**Author's Note:**

> So one thing I notice is that Kaiba quite literally, does not age. Is he staying young outta pure spite? IDK. Disclaimer I haven't watched any of the new ygo's series and I'm still finishing duel monsters. so if there's an explanation, maybe I'll find out but to me, it looks like....he hasn't really aged lololol

Exhaling deeply, Joey was woken by two things that evening. 

First, the erratic chirping of those damned machines--they had kept him up for weeks since he'd arrived at this nursing home. Understandably, he had after a while gotten used to them but now things were different. In the last few moments (minutes or hours he supposed) of his life, he wanted peace. Not that annoying beeping of that damned machine (yes he knew his heart beat was irregular, he knew his breathing was unsteady) Joey knew he was going to die. 

The second thing that disturbed him, was the frantic voice of the nurse outside who had unfortunately prevented him from falling into his permanent slumber. 

"You're a friend of Mr. Wheeler's?" Even behind the closed door, her voice echoed into the small, dim lit room. He listened on, though age made it hard for him to hear.

"Yes, he's just in there. He should be sleeping."

Not anymore. Joey though, shifting just a bit uncomfortably.

Curiosity still arose--who on Earth could have been outside? Everyone else--Serenity, Tristan and Tea--well they had gone years ago. The only person he assumed it could have been was Yugi--and not even that was possible. Yugi...he had died when they were still young. Joey knew that he never got over Atem--none of them ever could but when Yugi went missing well, it was expected.

They never found a body but they all knew. They all assumed the worst back then; well at least Joey would be seeing him soon. He'd be seeing the whole gang soon--if only this nurse could stop talking and let him sleep.

Still he listened in, the voices bickering back and forth until Joey heard the door knob twist. 

"Mr. Wheeler." The nurse's voice was more clear now. "A visitor for you."

Joey didn't say anything or, he couldn't say anything. He was too tired to speak, and hadn't really held a conversation in weeks now. He hardly felt like sitting up or even facing whoever this strange guest was--no matter how curious he was. 

"You have a bit of time. He may not respond to you, but he can hear you. I'll give you some privacy." 

The door shut again, signifying that the nurse had left. Joey remained still, his eyes closed as he began to drift again. He felt the presence of another with him but couldn't muster any will to face him. He simply wanted to sleep; let his time come and eventually, he'd be with his friends and sister soon--

"Joey?"

That voice, speaking his name sent chills down his spine, and for the first time in weeks Joey forced himself to sit up. Reluctantly, he turned to face the visitor sitting at his bedside. 

"K...Kaiba?" Joey mustered, his chest rattling as he forced himself to speak after weeks of silence. "What are you doin' here," Gaining his edge back, if even a little, he chuckled. "Rich boy?"

"How rude." Seto responded, arms crossed playfully as he gazed at Joey. Even with little visibility, Joey was still captivated by those piercing blue eyes "After I've come all this way, that's how you greet me, dweeb?" He exhaled. "Can't say I'm surprised. You're still as impulsive as ever, even as what...a hundred year old man? Some things never change--not with you."

"Nintey - nine..." Joey breathed, his voice growing raspy. "Get your facts straight!"

Both chuckled again and Joey sunk back into his pillow, his eyes still focused on Seto. 

He could not complain about his presence here, no matter how outlandish it was. It was nice, after all these years of being alone--to have someone. Joey could not remember the last time he had seen a friend, and despite what many would consider the turbulent history he and Seto had, they made up eventually. Before Joey returned to America (sometime after Yugi's death), he and Kaiba had set aside their differences to an extent and there was a possibility of something else blooming from what they had worked so hard to cultivate. 

Unfortunately, Kaiba had other responsibilities--a future that Joey had no part in and henceforth, Joey decided not to wait nor make Kaiba derail his own life. So he left Japan and never came back, and had not seen Kaiba since.

Not until now.

Yet, questions arose as Joey had time to focus on Seto--really look at him and to Joey's confusion, Kaiba had not aged at all. Seventy five years had passed since the two last saw each other and he had presumably retained a youthful appearance.

Was this Seto Kaiba's son? A relative? There was no way this could actually be Kaiba.

"Think you could make it to a hundred?" Kaiba's sarcastic tone cut through the silence, bringing Joey back to reality. 

"Hey, it was hard enough to make it here. With how my life was going, I didn't think I'd make it to eighteen, let alone ninetey-eight." Joey pointed out. "I'm grateful I made it this far."

"It's the New Year, in a few minutes....maybe you'll make it to the next decade." Kaiba responded. "For a fighter like you, it wouldn't be much of an issue." 

"I'm not as young as I used to--" 

Joey was cut short, a sharp pain running through his chest sending him into a coughing fit. It wasn't as bad as the ones before yet nonetheless still hurt. Joey took a glance at the clock just past Seto's head, seeing the long arm itself slowing down--he didn't have a lot of time left. 

He took a few deep breaths before he retained his composure. 

Turning toward who he assumed was Kaiba, he continued. 

"I'm a little too old for adventures now." He spoke, shakily. He couldn't help but feel his own eyes glistening at the thought. 

Joey missed those times. 

No matter how close to death the gang found themselves, how many times they'd been thrown into some peculiar universe or reality--Joey missed every second of it. The closer Joey got to death, the more he reflected on his past. It made him feel less lonely, remembering all those journeys with his friends, even if they were no longer with him.

There was something about seeing Seto again that, of course, ignited those memories--it was as if his friends were still with him and times had never changed. 

"You're a pretty charming guy." Seto spoke mockingly, now standing up. He walked toward the window, opening the curtain. "No kids? No family?" 

"Never got around to it." Joey responded. "You?"

The city skyline captured his attention until Joey repeated the question, causing him to turn and face him again. 

"Never found the right person." Kaiba made way back to the chair near the bed. He sat, exhaling deeply as he focused on Joey. "Or more so, he ran off. I've been looking for him since."

"Can't understand what idiot would want to spend their life with you." Joey responded bitterly.

"Hmmm---maybe the idiot lying in the bed in front of me." Kaiba shrugged, his own expression softening at the minuscule (yet much needed) confession. "At least now, you can't run off."

"I didn't run off!" Joey mustered enough strength to yell. "You didn't have time for me! Ya' said so, remember? It was all about dueling....your company..." He exhaled again, his eyes resting upon Kaiba's. It still felt so good to see him again, yet why did he not think this reunion would come with more pain before he died. 

"Besides now, I'm an old man now--don't have much time left, what does it matter?" And Joey was old--his blond hair now thing and grey, his skin clammy and sunken. He somewhat envied Kaiba for his youth while feeling self cautious in the process. Seto was always a step ahead of him, looks like he'd out live him too.

Seto's shoulders visibly slumped at that accusation. "It matters more than anything, now." He responded, quietly. "And I'm sor--."

"Save it." Joey replied. "You were never a man to apologize for something you believed in. Your focus was your stupid company--don't feel bad. Ya' still have some time, more than me to start over. Go find some idiot willing to spend their life with you...have an idiot family...." He grew silent for a while, his heart slowing and breathing growing more rapid.

It was time. Well--soon it was time. Seeing Kaiba again gave him an extra boost but he couldn't prolong the inevitable. Even talking was to much for him, and that little burst of energy began to fade away. He was exhausted and ready to leave, but first he needed to sleep and Seto was making that difficult. 

"What are you here for?" Joey managed. "Really?" 

Seto sighed, again. He was full of sighs that night--Joey wondered if his presence here was boredom, guilt or just obligation. Nonetheless he spoke and for the first time in years, Joey saw a different type of expression. The dejected, mournful expression that Joey though was reserved for people Seto actually cared about.

"I came here to tell you to truth...to see you again...." Seto groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "To apologize, I mean it. I don't have many regrets but...letting you leave is my greatest one."

"You're seventy five years too late." Joey laughed. "Better late than never, I guess."

"Not too late." Kaiba responded. "Just on time." 

Joey shrugged, not really comprehending.

"I'm old now Seto....I have no fight left, no purpose. I don't understand a lot...I don't understand why you're here....or why ya' haven't aged. You were always a creep, gettin' into weird time traveling, techno bullshit. Why am I not surprised? Only pissed you didn't share your tricks with me....still it shocks me, someone like you...lovin' an old man like me."

"Why does it shock you?" Seto asked, his voice growing strangely quiet. "You've always been a thorn in my side-a thorn I've grown accustomed to." And then again, came that annoying exhale. "I'll always love you Joey."

Joey wanted to respond, he wanted to inquire but he couldn't. It was as if something stopped him; his chest caved in, or his wind pipe shut--something, he just couldn't breathe anymore. From somewhere off, he heard that beeping and the room began to waver....darkness....color....darkness....

\----

Joey had felt two things before he came to. 

First, it felt as if his lungs burst, like he had been forcefully jerked from a pitless sea. And second, the caress of a soft of a hand upon his cheek. As the room came into view, Joey noticed a few things. His vision was clear, he could hear things now, better than he had in years and strangely enough, he felt alive.

But he had just died...didn't he? That's what that was, wasn't it? 

"What the--"

"Here." Seto passed Joey his phone, the camera already on. "Promise not to scream, alright?" Joey took the device (something he had not held in years) and gazed at his reflection through front camera. Joey did in fact scream before dropping Seto's phone in his lap. Eyes wide and hand clasped over his mouth, he turned to face Seto.

"What did you do to me?" Joey managed, his voice as youthful as his appearance still reflected off of Kaiba's phone screen. 

Seto rolled his eyes. "Do you want to wake up the rest of the nursing home? Keep your voice down--" 

"Kaiba! I died--I died! Why am I still--"

"I know you wanted to know," Kaiba shot back. "Why I haven't aged, right?"

"Yeah, actually!" Joey admitted, arms crossed.

"When I went to duel the Pharoh, all those years ago...it wasn't just science, and technology." By now, Kaiba had made way to the foot of Joey's bed, his expression a mixture of satisfaction, longing and excitement--his outlandish manner concerning Joey a bit."It took something more, a part of me that I could never give back." 

Joey stared, his gaze unwavering as he could not figure whether to be angry or not. 

"I'm not understandin' '"

"I had to give my soul to the after life-- I traded my mortality for the ability to visit the after life as I please." Kaiba shrugged. "The Pharoh said it was some curse--I didn't care, I still don't. Didn't seem so bad at the time, and it comes with advantages like--"

"Not aging."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Kaiba snapped back. " I also figured out how to do it to others--how to take someone's soul, make them like me. It took a few years, and not too many people know but...I decided to try it on you."

"Always your Guinea Pig I see." As the initial shock subsided, Joey responded. "So...I'm like you then...I won't age....I won't die--"

"No." Seto responded, his voice more clear than it was before. "Hope you don't mind being the idiot who spends your life with--"

Joey lunged forward, faster than he ever had before and practically threw himself upon Seto. He would be lying to himself if he said he never wished for a moment like this, never dreamed of what their life could be together, what their family would look like and so on.

This was almost too good to be true, feeling the man he loved for so long embracing him had to be a dream. 

"Happy New Year, dweeb, it seems like you made it to the new decade." 

And almost on cue, Joey could hear the crackling of fire works outside. His new eyes rested on the clock over Seto's shoulder, and that long hand he feared so much rested upon the twelve.

He had done it, he'd made it to the new year and would make it far beyond. 

"Yeah, guess I did..." Joey offhandedly whispered as the room illuminated with vibrant colors from the fire works. "I...I want to see...I didn't get to see them last year..."

The two broke apart and Kaiba stood, carefully helping Joey to his feet. It had been some weeks since he'd walked and rejuvenated or not, he needed some help. Eventually, after a few stumbles and latching on to Kaiba, Joey made it to the window. 

  
The curtain was already open from earlier and Joey sharply inhaled at the sight before him. He'd been in this room for weeks and still had not been able to see the cityscape up until now. It was breathtaking.

"It's...it's beautiful." Joey whispered. He had seen fireworks so many times before, had seen New York City in festive light on New Years but, something about it now, made it appear almost unearthly. 

He exhaled deeply as Seto's grip tightened around him.

"Happy New Year, Seto." Joey breathed. 

Seto held him tighter in reply as both watched the fireworks show in silence together. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so long lol. if you like it please tell me what you think because I am always self cautious about writing long fics T-T. Anyway, this is my explanation for how Kaiba literlaly doesn't age. I've been seeing OFFICIAL pics of him in the other ygo series' (I don't watch them), and he just doesn't age. So my thing is when he went to duel Atem, he had to sacrifice his soul but since Seto doesn't care for his soul as much as he does material things. But he has the ability to do the same to others.
> 
> Also--Yugi isn't dead. He is in the after life with atem, a similar thing happened to him--I may make a continuation. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
